Sheila Harper Designs
SHEILA HARPER DESIGNS (informally called SHD) is a principal place of business in the Harpers Falls franchise. Sheila's pride and joy SHD is one of the top fashion design houses on the East Coast, even topping some of the major design firms like Gloria Vanderbilt, Ralph Lauren or Calvin Klein. Despite its location in Boston, it maintains connections and ties with some of the major firms in New York. They also have some connections with other houses all over the country. Their most successful partnership is that with Bella-Adams designs, a firm based out of Somerset, Illinois. This corporation is run by Annabella Petterino and former SHD designer, Elaine Adamson, hence the name, Bella-Adams. They have also worked with Forrester Creations, based out of Los Angeles, although those collaborations are quite few and far between because of the distance, but they maintain cordial ties with one another. SHD was founded as Archer-Watkins Designs, by visionaries Cynthia Archer and Sheila Harper The idea of a design house took root not long after Sheila graduated from Harper Academy. When they moved to Boston, after a time in Smythewood, Pennsylvania, which also allowed Sheila to be a professor of fashion design; they took on a number of new hires, Australian ex-pat, Christina Burkhardt, a very talented designer and wealthy Linda Atchison, whose knowledge of business was without peer; and then, much later, Sheila's old friend, Clarissa Smythe, another powerful businesswoman; Cynthia, returning to the fold; Anngelique Minzell, who also serves as the firm's corporate attorney, and her former arch-nemesis, Rhonda Whittenberg. Rhonda was removed from the roster due to her constant conniving and lying, her place was taken over by her former sister in-law, Allegra Whittenberg. Also joining as a part-time partner is boutique owner, Sharon Langstrom, who is Christina's aunt. Recently joining the ever expanding fold is UK born socialite, Erin Theobold, who brings a lot of British style and substance to the firm. As a token of good will, Rhonda was also asked to rejoin as a partner, but she declined, realizing that the company as it was, works best without her. She however is friendly on all fronts with everyone. Later on, at Clarissa's insistence, Rhonda would return. Recently, three new partners were taken on. Two socialites, Sarah Fillmore and her friend Catherine Whitcombe, who have brought a more classic and elegant sense of style to the firm; and Sheila's adopted sister, Hannah Harper Atchley, who had just returned from hiding after nearly being killed. As it turned out, it was a body double that had been killed and buried. Sheila has conferred partner status upon her twin brother, Dylan Harper, which makes him the only male partner in the mostly female corporation. Dylan's vision and his ability to help out in a crisis has made him very much a valued asset to the company. Whenever there is a fashion show and there is a need of models, Sheila and company can often turn to her aunt, Samantha Bennett, who runs a prestigious modeling agency. Models also come from Harper family member, Susan Corwin, who also has a modeling agency. Samantha and Susan work in tandem with Joliette Manning, who herself runs a modeling agency, and between the three firms, models are plenty. The chief model for SHD is Aleecia Wallican. Her main forte is plus sized modeling, but she is also versatile in other shows. The current CEO of the company is Clarissa, elected by unanimous vote after Sheila and Dylan became the Co-CEOs of Harper Industries (now called Harper Worldwide Incorporated). Clarissa's choice was clear, because of her ability to run the corporation. The firm's legal counsel is Anngelique. Main designer is Christina; while sales is Allegra's domain. Styling is Sharon's realm of expertise; while Cynthia has the contacts; Linda has the ideas; the others have the style and elegance and Sheila and Dylan are overseers of the whole thing. When Sheila's marriage to Allen Watkins ended, the name of the business was changed to Sheila Harper Designs which met with the approval of all the partners. Category:Places Category:Settings in HF